The present invention relates generally to signs, display devices and the like, and, more particularly, to lightweight display devices adapted to retain magnetized display indicia.
Various devices abound in the prior art for advertising or displaying various messages. In general, most devices are designed for rather specific purposes and are, therefore, usually of fixed construction, even in applications wherein the message is to be displayed temporarily. Thus, for example, in advertising special prices or sales in grocery stores, shopping centers and the like, advertisements are printed on sheets of white paper which are usually taped to the inside surface of large windows. In this way, the costs for the advertising materials can be kept relatively low. In addition, and of particular significance, since the paper is usually generally translucent, it can be easily read during the day as a result of the sunlight incident on its outwardly-facing surface and during the night as a result of the transmittal, through the translucent paper, of some of the illumination from interior store lights which are usually left at least partially illuminated for security reasons.
Although the paper signs have provided adequate advertising for window displays and the like, they suffer several drawbacks. In general, the signs require advance printing time so that saleworthy changes in merchandise, pricing or inventory cannot be instantaneously advertised. In addition, it may be possible for competitors to obtain advance notice of the special price or sale and adjust their pricing or other policy in an effort to emasculate some of the advantage to be derived by the advertised sale. Moreover, once the signs have served their purpose, they are never re-used, but are simply discarded.
Although re-usable display devices such as the slotted board signs have been developed, which are adapted to retain letters by tabs formed on the backs thereof, they are not conveniently suited to replace the paper signs. The devices are significantly heavy and, therefore, unsuitable for providing a hanging display, particularly in windows. In addition, they are not adapted to be translucent, which further reduces their desirability for window displays. In addition, if the tabs on the letters break, the letters are rendered useless.
In addition, although magnetic display devices are appealing because of the ease with which messages can be changed, they too are unsuitable for replacing the paper signs. They are made from either a plate or a sheet of magnetically attractive material and are, therefore, about as heavy and expensive as the slotted sign boards. Moreover, such plates or sheets are obviously incapable of being translucent. Thus, heretofore, there has not been developed a lightweight and inexpensive re-usable display device which utilizes magnetic attraction between the device and the magnetic portions on display characters, and which is suitable for displaying messages in windows and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display device. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved re-usable display device which is substantially lightweight and inexpensive.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lightweight re-usable display device which utilizes magnetic attraction between the display characters and the display support member and which is strong and attractive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved magnetic display device which can be adapted to provide a generally translucent background against which display indicia can be supported for display thereof.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display device which is adapted to permit essentially instantaneous display of any desired message.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display device which enables the displayed message to be illuminated from two or more display surfaces while also enabling the use magnetized indicia characters for forming the messages to be displayed.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will become apparent herefrom, or may be appreciated by practicing the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations and devices pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements and improvements herein shown and described.